


Don't leave me

by JisooSZ



Category: Gintama
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Joui War, M/M, Two fools being fools
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: La guerra es dura, y no siempre puede ganarse. La diferencia nace en si sabes diferenciar lo que has ganado, y lo que has perdido.





	Don't leave me

El suelo tembló bruscamente y se balanceó precariamente hacia un lado, aunque ni siquiera parpadeó al incorporarse y comenzar a correr frenéticamente de nuevo. El insistente pitido que oía de fondo le indicaba que aquella bomba quizás había caído demasiado cerca, pero no es como si a su embotada mente le importase lo más mínimo.

Corrió, sintiendo el crujir de los hierbajos bajo sus botas, el sudor frío deslizándose por su nuca, el denso humo inundando poco a poco sus pulmones e impidiéndole respirar. No podía mover el brazo izquierdo por alguna razón que su cabeza no había registrado, pero no podía detenerse. No ahora.

Sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente por todo el paisaje delante de él, sin tan siquiera verlo. Buscaba desesperadamente el _blanco_, y nada más. No le importaba nada más. Le daban igual aquellas enormes máquinas de metal que se recortaban en el horizonte y que apuntaban sus gigantescos cañones hacia donde estaba, le daban igual los pájaros mecánicos que sobrevolaban el cielo para acribillar a los imbéciles que seguían en el suelo. Le daba igual pisar sangre roja que de cualquier otro color.

Sus dedos temblaron débilmente cuando apretó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, viendo que un escuadrón avanzaba hacia él. Sentía que no estaba completamente solo, que algunos desgraciados seguían en pie, bajo sus órdenes. Muriendo por _su_ culpa. Aunque ya no importaba.

―¡Gintoki! ―lo que pretendía que fuese un grito, apenas fue un jadeo que tuvo la suerte de hacerse paso por su irritada garganta.

Sus dientes se apretaron con frustración, y su cuerpo se movió bruscamente de un lado a otro, buscando a aquel demonio blanco con la mirada. No sabía si sus ojos ya estaban demasiado cansados o se había vuelto miope, pero no era incapaz de verlo por ningún lado.

―¡Gintoki!

Su voz rota consiguió hacerse paso entre los tímpanos de los más cercanos a él, y como consecuencia el humo entró bruscamente en sus pulmones. Tosió, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la tos y el humo (_nunca, nunca por debilidad_), y alzó la espada cuando se encontró de frente con el primer escuadrón terrestre.

El primer corte fue fácil. El alienígena cayó rápido al suelo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente del siguiente… y todos los que se encontraron con él. Su mente se quedó en blanco, mientras su cansado cuerpo luchaba sin parar, y sus ojos seguían buscando.

La segunda bomba cayó sin previo aviso y demasiado cerca, arrasando con ese escuadrón enemigo por él. Rodó por el suelo ante la onda expansiva y estaba seguro de que ahora sus oídos estarían sangrando. El pitido en sus tímpanos ni siquiera le permitía oír sus pesados jadeos.

Se levantó lentamente, arrodillándose cuando fue evidente que sus piernas no podían dejar de temblar. Al notar una caliente humedad en la palma de sus manos, miró inconscientemente hacia abajo, y su cabeza pareció tener un cortocircuito. Sus ojos quemaron y su garganta se cerró.

La suave hierba ahora estaba roja. Sus labios temblaron y su mano aflojó, sin darse cuenta, el agarre sobre su espada. Los pequeños brotes verdes que podía ver, se balanceaban con brusquedad ante el fuerte viento que soplaba. El pelo se le pegó a la cara, y se enredó entre sangre y la suciedad de la batalla.

Pero ante aquella horrible visión, era incapaz de centrar su dispersa mente. Abrió la boca para intentar respirar, pero sus pulmones se negaron obstinadamente a aspirar ni un poco de aire.

Los cuerpos de los compañeros que se suponía que tenía que proteger, yacían delante de él, como una tétrica broma. Amontonados, algunos aún ardían después de la cruel bomba, a otros les faltaban alguna extremidad, y los más desafortunados, gritaban de dolor entre todo el caos.

Las nubes negras que se arrastraban lentamente por el cielo ya estaban sobre ellos, y el agua torrencial que comenzó a caer de repente no consiguió despertarlo.

El agua enfrió su cabeza, pero también su corazón.

«¿Por qué luchamos?»

La pregunta revoloteó de forma estúpida por su mente, mientras sus dedos se aflojaban y la espada caía con un ruido sordo sobre la suave hierba. Sus rodillas se quejaron al ser raspadas contra el suelo y sus hombros se hundieron, derrotados.

Su cabeza se balanceó hacia adelante, los mechones de pelo negros ahora cayendo sobre sus ojos. Pero no tenía tanta suerte, y aún podía seguir viendo el campo de cadáveres que lo rodeaba.

Justo a su lado, reconoció un cuerpo particularmente pequeño. Ah, sí, lo recordaba. Un niño que trajeron hacía dos meses desde alguna aldea perdida de la mano de Dios. Ese crío tonto que gritaba, día sí y día también, que _Shiroyasha_ los llevaría a la victoria. Ése que siempre les miraba con los ojos brillantes como estrellas, mientras oía a Sakamoto contar historias tontas del espacio, o que practicaba sin descanso con Takasugi, o…

Ahora estaba muerto, qué importaba. Sus ojos negros miraban fijamente al cielo nublado, y él estaba pisando la mitad de su cuerpo. La sangre empapaba su armadura, y ahora hasta las mangas de su camiseta.

El pitido continuaba, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban rodeando.

«¿Para qué lucho?»

Esa molesta voz sonó de nuevo en su mente, y apartó la vista de aquel niño, levantando patéticamente la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él.

Unos dedos fríos se cerraron sobre su garganta, y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con esfuerzo, y parpadeó un par de veces, mirando fijamente el techo oscuro de madera podrida. Durante unos largos minutos, creyó que estaba muerto. Era incapaz de sentir nada. Intentó mover los dedos, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice.

Sólo al oír la suave respiración que casi chocaba contra su oído, fue consciente de que aquello no era la muerte. Por desgracia, seguía vivo. Apretó los dientes, forzándose a sí mismo a olvidar _todo_ lo que había visto. Habían perdido tan desastrosamente que no tenía sentido ni recordarlo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, sintiendo la agradable sensación del oxígeno entrando a sus pulmones. El aire era húmedo y polvoriento, pero comparado al pesado humo, era refrescante. Y ya no sentía ningún pitido molesto.

Intentó moverse suavemente, descubriendo que, contrario a lo que parecía, su cuerpo sólo estaba entumecido. Después de lo que parecieron demasiadas horas, consiguió mover los dedos. Luego vinieron los brazos (o uno de ellos), las piernas, y consiguió sentarse sobre la roñosa esterilla.

Alzó la cabeza, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada al instante ante la brusca acción. Sus ojos se movieron con lentitud por el lugar, intentando adivinar dónde estaba. Parecía un templo antiguo, en la penumbra, vislumbraba viejas columnas de piedra repartidas en puntos clave. No era demasiado grande y estaba vacío, por lo que en seguida encontró una especie de altar de piedra. Cualquier figura religiosa había sido lanzada por el suelo, y ahora el altar estaba lleno de vendas sangrientas e instrumentos punzantes.

No vio nada más, ni un solo cuerpo más por el suelo. Las baldosas de piedra estaban tan sucias que dudaba de su color, y ni siquiera brillaban ante la tenue luz de la vela que estaba sobre el altar.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo al momento el origen de aquella respiración de antes. El destello de esponjoso cabello blanco irritó a sus cansados ojos.

_Shiroyasha._

Ese nombre vino a su mente al instante, antes incluso que el de su compañero. Él estaba casi acostado sobre su esterilla, con su espada llena de sangre pegada al pecho. Sus dedos apretaban con fuerza la empuñadura, su ceño estaba fruncido, y su otra mano se estiraba con desgana hacia él, aunque olvidada en el suelo a medio camino.

Estaba vivo.

Contrario a cualquier cosa, sólo le lanzó una larga mirada, antes de levantarse de forma automática. Sus rodillas temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la fría pared al hacerlo, pero lo hizo tan lento que no despertó al otro hombre.

Lo había estado buscando durante toda la batalla, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, era incapaz de reaccionar. Como si estuviese viendo un mero fantasma.

Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del templo, que parecían atascadas por dentro con un gran tablón de madera. Sus pasos fueron vacilantes, y al tener escasa visión y su mente estar en un horrible estado de shock, no vio una pequeña figura de hierro barato que pateó sin querer.

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante el dolor en su pie, porque el ruido del hierro chocando bruscamente contra el suelo de piedra reverberó por todo el templo.

―¿También ibas a abandonarme?

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el mismo instante en el que esa voz irrumpió en su cabeza. Se quedó ahí quieto, sintiendo el aire frío colándose por las rendijas de la puerta. Parecía tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez.

―¿No vas a contestarme, Zura?

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, viendo aquella blanca figura recortándose contra la oscuridad. La capa del gran _Shiroyasha_ estaba destruida, y su blanca armadura ahora estaba llena de sangre por todos lados. Una fea venda sucia cubría parte de su cabeza, y su pelo enredado salía disparado en las direcciones que quería a través de ella. Aunque podía ver algo de sangre acumulándose ahí, ensuciando más la venda.

Se dio cuenta de que apenas apoyó el pie izquierdo cuando se deslizó lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos, opacando por completo la poca luz que pudiese dar la vela.

Y Katsura, de nuevo, se olvidó de respirar.

―Zura. 

Aquel siseo hizo que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizase, y sintió que su garganta se encogía, al igual que él mismo. No podía enfrentarse a él, por eso quizás había intentado huir. Por algo le llamaban Kotarou el Cobarde, ¿no? Eso era lo que era.

No podía mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que había fracasado desastrosamente. Sabiendo que había confiado en él, y lo único que hizo fue escupir sobre su confianza.

Ahora que ya estaban cara a cara, vio los agrietados labios de Gintoki apretarse en una fina línea. Sus dedos aún seguían cerrados sobre la empuñadura de su espada, como si fuese una extensión más de su brazo. Katsura no tenía miedo, pero sintió como si el ambiente de golpe se volviese frío.

―¿También te ibas sin despedirte, Zura? ―ladró, su mano libre apretándose peligrosamente en un puño. Él ni siquiera pestañeó, con su mente todavía demasiado revuelta, pero en ningún momento le miró a la cara.

―Yo… ―su voz sonó tan rota, que ni siquiera fue capaz de agenciarla como suya, y se calló al instante.

―Tú, ¿qué? ¿Te ibas sin más? ―ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra la punta helada de su nariz. Aun así, sus ojos ahora estaban clavados en el suelo a su izquierda, viendo cómo la tenue luz lunar de fuera conseguía entrar por las rendijas, iluminando apenas nada―. ¿Te ibas como Sakamoto? ¿Como Takasugi? ¿Te ibas sin tan siquiera mirar atrás?

Sus labios temblaron y su mirada siguió obstinadamente clavada en aquel punto del suelo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que huía porque lo que más temía era ver su cara decepcionada? ¿Cómo podía decirle que huía porque no era el hombre fuerte e inteligente que siempre fingía ser? Sólo quería desaparecer de su vista, hacerse pequeño hasta el punto de que nunca más pudiese verlo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Gintoki clavarse en la piel caliente de su hombro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la mitad de su armadura estaba destrozada, y que con ella la camiseta de debajo también había sido desgarrada por todos lados.

―Mírame, Zura ―apretó la mandíbula y sintió la familiar quemazón en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer? No quería seguir haciéndole daño a aquel hombre―. ¡Mírame!

Se sobresaltó cuando fue bruscamente empujado hacia atrás, pero la dura pared de piedra impidió que tropezase. Soltó un quejido ahogado ante el fuerte golpe, aunque ahora fue la férrea mano de Gintoki la que se aferró a su mandíbula, obligándole a alzar la cabeza.

Y cuando vio sus ojos, sintió que simplemente podría morir ahí mismo. La temida decepción estaba allí, y muy escondida, la familiar desesperación, empañando aquellos ojos rojos. En ese momento no parecían muertos, como todos decían, parecían horriblemente humanos. Desolados.

―Sabes que el castigo de los desertores es la muerte, ¿verdad? ―murmuró.

Katsura oyó perfectamente el susurro del acero cuando la espada se balanceó suavemente. Pero no tenía miedo. Si tenía que morir, estaría encantado de que fuese por la propia mano de Gintoki. Sería lo mejor. Él había fallado, al mundo entero, y no tenía redención.

Aunque no se esperaba para nada que él lanzase bruscamente la espada al suelo, y antes de que pudiese preguntar, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió el doloroso pinchazo de su brazo roto cuando él le estrechó entre sus brazos, pero no se quejó. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa, y se quedó ahí estático, sintiendo el olor del sudor y la sangre del otro hombre flotando suavemente, mezclado con su característico olor de siempre. _Olía a casa_.

―No vuelvas a abandonar ―su voz sonó tan rota que la garganta de Katsura se cerró. Sintió una extraña humedad caliente en su hombro, y el cuerpo de Gintoki se estremeció con suavidad―. No te vuelvas a rendir nunca más ―gruñó, apretándole un poco más contra él―. No puedo sin ti.

Sin saber por qué, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su brazo bueno se aferró a la espalda de _Shiroy-_

No, Gintoki. Eso que lo abrazaba entre temblores no era un demonio, no podía serlo.

―No puedes dejarme, Zura…

Escondió la cara en la curva de su cuello y ahogó un patético sollozo cuando sintió que su pecho vacío ahora se llenaba de calidez. Sus dedos arañaron las ropas blancas y sucias del otro hombre, en un estúpido intento por aferrarse a él, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Gintoki. No quería, no quería, pero-, pero los dejé morir a todos… y no quería ver… No podía verte así… Y yo… Soy tan patético que pensé que tú… ―balbuceó un montón de tonterías sin sentido, hasta que los fríos dedos de Gintoki le acariciaron con suavidad el pelo, enredándose entre los sucios mechones sin querer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, temblando entre sus brazos sin control. Al final resultaba que él tenía que ser el consolado.

―Cállate, Zura. Lo estás estropeando.

Aquel tono salió mucho más suave y ya no era tan tenso, así que poco a poco sus lágrimas se fueron deteniendo, dejando sólo suaves sollozos e hipos que eran imposibles de callar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí apretados en un incómodo abrazo, hasta que se le ocurrió la mala idea de girar la cabeza.

Los labios de Gintoki quedaron muy cerca de los suyos, y sus ojos le miraron entre una maraña de desolación, tristeza y sorpresa. Todo junto ahí, sin ningún orden. Y Katsura no sabía por qué, pero su mano libre se aferró a su nuca, y lo empujó hacia su boca con brusquedad.

Sus dientes chocaron y no fue nada agradable. Gruñeron y sus bocas se reacomodaron hasta que los agrietados labios estuviesen cómodos los unos contra los otros. Los labios de Gintoki no eran suaves, estaban secos y fríos por el ambiente invernal, pero no le importó. No le importó en absoluto.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo blanco y tiró suavemente para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la dura pared presionarse contra su espalda. Una de las manos de Gintoki seguía en su cabello y la otra le acarició con gentileza la mejilla.

Ya no había ni rastro de aquella furia, no había rastro del demonio.

Cuando se alejaron para coger un poco de aire, observó detenidamente los brillantes ojos rojos, volviendo a su estado natural de pasotismo que tanto detestaban todos. Todos, menos él. Sus labios se curvaron suavemente en una sonrisa, antes de decir:

―No es Zura, es Katsura.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo rápido que escribí hoy, porque estoy a punto de acabar Gintama y quería crear algo sobre estos dos tontos. 
> 
> No me puedo creer que haya tan poco contenido de ellos, estoy muy indignada.


End file.
